The present invention generally relates to a universal covers for toilets. More particularly, the present invention relates to a toilet cover that comprises several panels attached to support members to encase a toilet and convert an area around the toilet into a more functional region. The cover is provided in kit form with various pieces such that it is easily modified to cover toilets in a variety of bathroom layouts. Thus, various panels or support members may be unused in certain bathroom layouts.
A problem encountered with modern toilets is that they reduce usable space in a bathroom when they are not being used. Another drawback is their unsightliness if not properly maintained or kept clean. Several patents have been directed towards the modification of toilets for useful purposes and/or beautification of a bathroom.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,968 to Suser discloses an overall cover for water closets and flush bowls. Suser proposes a cover of sheet-like structural material formed to provide the general characteristics of a bench. One drawback to Suser is that it provides no ability to be modified for different bathrooms having various footprints or layouts. The present invention overcomes the problems associated with Suser.
Most bathrooms have the same standard style of toilet presented in the same standard fashion. Some United States patents have presented different styles and purposes that vary from this common standard. U.S. Pat. No. 6,760,929 introduced a toilet designed for people with temporary or permanent limited mobility. The device was intended for use as an intermediary device placed near the bedside of the use. It also had a wedged angle and guardrail meant to make it easier for said persons to use the toilet. U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,402 disclosed a toilet designed for males. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,889,393 revealed a portable combination of a stool and toilet.
While the prior art has addressed different varieties of toilets intended for different uses, no U.S. patent has addressed improving the standard toilet in its typical environment. To that end, the current invention offers a new and improved design for the standard toilet in its most common environment.